Tied Together With Memories
by shewaslily
Summary: O laço forjado em memórias era o que fazia com que Lily Evans e Marlene Mckinnon seguissem juntas. Como sempre havia sido.


**Don't read the last page**

**But I stay when you're lost and I'm scared**

**And you turning away**

━ Consegui mais algumas caixas, Lene! ━ a ruiva, aparentando estar extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma, exclamou ao adentrar o apartamento que dividia com a melhor amiga desde que ambas haviam concluído os estudos em Hogwarts. Uma considerável pilha de caixas de papelão havia sido encantada para flutuar atrás de si enquanto que, em mãos, ela exibia orgulhosamente os marcadores permanentes e as etiquetas coloridas que comprara mais cedo.

Contudo, a animação deixou as suas feições no instante em que os olhos muito verdes perscrutaram a cena que se desenrolava em sua sala de estar: uma imperturbável Marlene Mckinnon se encontrava preguiçosamente esparramada no sofá de dois lugares – que haviam descoberto em um brechó, por um excelente preço, seis anos antes. Ao seu lado, enfileiravam-se uma quantia absurda de vidros coloridos de esmalte sobre a pequena mesa de centro enquanto que, não aparentando possuir preocupação alguma na vida, a ex-batedora da Grifinória testava os diferentes tons nas unhas que acabara de lixar.

━ Ótimo, Lils, você já pode começar uma venda de garagem! ━ a loira provocou, lambuzando o polegar de azul-turquesa e franzindo o cenho ao compará-lo com a "arte multicolorida" que fizera nos demais dedos.

Por uma fração de segundos, Lily desejou lançar a amiga – e os apetrechos que bagunçavam o cômodo outrora perfeitamente organizado – janela afora.

No entanto, por ser a maior responsável pela _grande mudança_, acabou por contar mentalmente até dez e tentar novamente.

━ Lene, nós não havíamos concordado em arrumar as suas coisas hoje? ━ questionou, largando-se na poltrona verde-limão oposta ao sofá ao passo que as caixas vazias repousavam suavemente ao lado da porta que dava acesso ao quarto da Mckinnon.

E foi a vez da loira de contar mentalmente em meio a um suspiro cansado.

━ Concordamos, Lils. Assim, o James pode se mudar para cá como em um conto de fadas trouxa enquanto que eu vou morar com o Black como em uma história de terror malfeita ━ Marlene cuspiu as palavras, fechando mal-humoradamente o vidrinho de esmalte em suas mãos e devolvendo-o para junto dos demais.

━ Mas nós já não conversamos... ? ━ a ruiva iniciou, mas se refreou no instante em que o seu olhar se encontrou com o da outra.

O azul-elétrico de Marlene tomado pela irritação e o verde-vivo de Lily mergulhado em confusão.

Afinal, as decisões já haviam sido tomadas e os detalhes acertados. A melhor amiga, embora chocada de início, a apoiara em cada momento: desde que a ruiva começara a sair com James Potter na metade de seu último ano em Hogwarts até duas semanas atrás, quando essa anunciara a decisão mútua de morarem juntos seis anos depois de seu primeiro encontro. E, como o apartamento que dividiam pertencia à avó de Lily, a loira optara por fazer companhia a Sirius já que o mesmo precisaria de ajuda com o aluguel do lugar que, até então, esse compartilhava com o Potter.

Tudo fora acertado e Marlene, em momento algum, demonstrara-se magoada com os planos da Evans.

━ Sim, nós já conversamos a respeito, mas... Por Merlin, Lils! Você e o James estão sempre decidindo as coisas por impulso! Lembra-se da festa de casamento do Ted e da Andy em que vocês, completamente de porre, decidiram que iriam se casar ainda naquele verão? Bom, já faz três anos disso e a sua ressaca do dia seguinte durou mais do que o noivado-relâmpago de vocês! ━ a loira explodiu, de repente, gesticulando frustrada em direção a amiga que a encarava surpresa. ━ Mas dessa vez é diferente, sabe? É real! E eu acho que ainda não me acostumei com a ideia de que não seremos mais eu e você juntas ━ desabafou, por fim, desviando – visivelmente incomodada – os olhos das feições repletas de sardas da outra e passando a guardar sistematicamente os esmaltes em um nécessaire – um sinal claro de que desejava ignorar a sua súbita exposição de sentimentos.

E, finalmente, _Lily compreendeu_.

Desde que haviam se conhecido no Expresso de Hogwarts, na primeira viagem de ambas para a Escola de Magia, Lily e Marlene se tornaram inseparáveis. Em um primeiro momento, apenas duas primeiranistas repletas de borboletas no estômago quanto aos seus anseios e receios acerca das experiências que vivenciariam naquele lugar envolto em encantos que atravessavam a linha ordinária do tempo. E que, gradativamente, forjariam um laço inquebrável entre ambas as almas que as colocaria em uma harmonia capaz de fazê-las atingir as estrelas se assim o desejassem.

Porque a verdade era aquela: Lily e Marlene possuíam _sintonia_.

Porém, a Mckinnon parecera se esquecer daquele fato e, ao que tudo indicava, a ruiva teria de relembrá-la.

De súbito, a Evans se levantou de onde estivera sentada e se dirigiu ao seu quarto com uma expressão de pura determinação a lhe adornar a face sardenta. Por alguns minutos parecer procurar por algo e, quando o achou, retornou satisfeita à sala a fim de se colocar ao lado de uma loira absurdamente confusa no sofá.

━ Eu não acredito que você já se esqueceu disso, Lene! ━ Lily comentou em meio a um sorriso, mostrando-lhe uma caixa de tamanho mediano estampada por colagens de diversas fotos das duas amigas em diferentes lugares e momentos da vida de ambas: Hogwarts, a casa de Marlene, os balanços da vizinhança de Lily, o Beco Diagonal, um café trouxa em Londres e entre outros. Eram diversas fotografias da trajetória da amizade das duas que haviam sido enfeitiçadas para se mexer no tampo e nas laterais da caixinha de madeira.

━ Por Merlin, Lils, eu achei que a gente tinha perdido isso no dia da mudança! ━ a outra exclamou admirada enquanto que os seus lábios cheios se encurvavam para cima em meio a um sorriso emocionado.

Juntas, abriram o seu modesto tesouro a fim de redescobrir os peculiares objetos que evidenciavam as inúmeras Lily Evans e Marlene Mckinnon que ali haviam sido registradas: os bilhetes dourados – e castigados pelo decorrer dos anos – do Expresso de Hogwarts, dois braceletes de amizade que Marlene confeccionara para as duas em uma aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, o distintivo prateado de monitora de Lily, a rolha da garrafa de vinho rose que essa comprara quando a loira se tornara parte do esquadrão de aurores do Ministério da Magia, o cartão musical e com temática natalina – o último da loja! – que a Mckinnon dera à Evans quando essa fora aprovada no programa de medibruxaria do Saint Mungus, um retângulo de tecido no qual a ruiva tentara – e falhara miseravelmente – bordar o brasão da Grifinória, uma bandana dourada e _vermelho-já-não-tão-vivo_ que Marlene costumava amarrar ao pulso em todos os jogos de Quadribol como batedora do time da casa e inúmeros outros itens que acabaram por levar ambas às lagrimas.

━ Lene? ━ a ex-monitora chefe chamou, colocando o amontoado de memórias de lado e passando os braços pelos ombros da amiga.

━ Lils? ━ respondeu a auror enquanto que se deixava ser abraçada e apoiava o queixo no ombro da Evans.

━ O James pode até ser o amor da minha vida, mas você é a minha gêmea de alma. Sempre seremos você e eu. _Juntas._ ━ Lily declarou, por fim, deixando com que o sorriso que lhe repuxava as maçãs do rosto delicadas transmitisse o calor que crepitava em seu coração junto daqueles recortes tão preciosos de recordações.

━ Você e eu. _Juntas._ ━ Marlene concordou, mimetizando em suas feições o carinho que emanava da amiga para ela. ━ Morando com dois garotos ━ acrescentou, a sombra de um riso maroto lhe perscrutando o olhar azul-intenso.

E a ruiva gargalhou.

Em parte animada e em parte nervosa pela nova experiência, tal qual a primeiro momento que compartilhara com a loira.

Mas algo lhe era certo: ela e Marlene seguiriam juntas.

_Em sintonia._

Como sempre havia sido.

_Para o resto de suas vidas._

**Hold on to the memories, they'll hold on to you.**

**And I'll hold on to you.**

* * *

**N/A:** Um singelo presente de aniversário para a única (e real) Marlene Mckinnon da minha Lily Evans. _Eu amo você to the moony and black, twin._


End file.
